the rogue
by Theimissinglink
Summary: hiccup and toothless have had enough of hiccup getting pushed around so they runaway. then they end up in Ireland and own a bar and restaurant called "the dragons cove". hiccup during the day runs the bar but at night him and toothless are up on stage singing the night away. but what happens when his past comes back. Hicstrid later in story rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Link: hey y'all okay this is probably one of the strangest stories you will ever read but it was thought of in a strange way. what happened was i was home alone and i was listening to music while cleaning the kitchen up. well we have a mini bar as part of our kitchen (no we don't keep beer or any alcoholic beverages in the house) and i started imagining that i was a bartender but I was simultaneously the lead singer in a live music band. then Onyx (my imaginary dragon companion/ night fury[ i'm not afraid to admit i'm a bit of a loner and have to have an internal dialogue / be 15 with imaginary friends] shut up i hear you laughing at me) starts singing with me and then it clicked. thus the birth of the stupidest HTTYD runaway story you will ever read**

 **Lexi: Yeah this idea is weird as heck**

 **Hiccup: You think it's weird?!**

 **Toothless: WE'RE IN IT!**

 **Link: oh shut up Toothless, you liked the idea**

 **Toothless: YOU SAID THAT THERE WOULD BE MEAD!**

 **Link: ya, there will be but you shouldn't drink to begin with…**

 **Toothless, not my fault it taste soooo good!**

 **Lexi: Oh yeah, Link, do you mind if i have some shameless self advertising here?**

 **Link: nope, as long as you bare with me through this story**

 **Lexi: Deal, if you have read race the night away you might like a story i'm writing called Night rider. It's a racing AU and it has a lot of drama so tune in if you want. If not, oh well.**

 **Link: I've been meaning to read that, anywho I don't own HTTYD or associated. also i want to give a GARGANTUAN SHOUT OUT to MrAndersIversen and to Midnight510 for being my most loyal fans so far and helping me when i ask for it, thanks guys.**

 **Eragon: ENJOY THE SHOW (flies off on saphira)**

 **Lexi: Enjoy the SNOW! We had TEN FLAKES IN MYRTLE BEACH, SNOWMAGGEDON!**

 **Link GET BACK IN YOUR FANDOM!**

chapter one hiccup POV 4 years ago

I was exploring the woods when I saw A black dragon and a whispering death in a fight. I stayed and watched the black dragon won but at the cost of his right tail fin. I carefully walked up to him and offered to help him heal he nodded his head so I helped him up and gave him a hand back to my house. When we got there I patched him up as best I could and set him up a couple mattress on the floor of the garage and let him sleep. meanwhile i started thinking about what I knew about dragons and i made the following list

1) can fly

2) can breath fire

3) most kids have a dragon by the age of 10 (I'm picked on for being 12 with no dragon)

4) when someone earns a dragon's trust they are bonded with that dragon and that is how they communicate. The dragon is able to speak in the same way as the person with whom it bonded

5) Unbonded dragons have a basic grasp of the local language but can't speak it.

6) if the dragon dies the rider lives on, if the rider dies the dragon goes as well

The next day the dragon was feeling better. I put a book of dragons in front of him and I asked what type of dragon he was and when he poked the nightfury picture I about lost it, I had the most elusive dragon known to man sitting in my garage after checking his bandages I went to get lunch.

 _ **TRIGGER WARNING**_

I had gone inside to make lunch for myself and grab some fish for the recently named Toothless (He had retractable teeth and laughed when I told him my name, it was to be expected) after putting my sandwich down I went and grabbed one of Skull crusher's (my dad's dragon) fish crates but when I went to put it down, a loose nail caught on my shirt sleeve and ripped it open to reveal my scars. This caught Toothless's attention as he slowly stood up and, with worry in his eyes, nudged my exposed skin. When I saw the way he was looking at the scars, I lost it. That look broke me; that one look from a dragon I barely knew tore down the wall that had been holding my emotions back for the past 4 years. I curled up on the floor and told him all of it: the constant bullying and criticism from my dad, my uncanny ability to screw everything up, my mother's death, the cutting, and everything else that resided in the dark cavern I called my soul. After I had let it all go I wiped my eyes and noted that I had moved from my spot curled up on the floor to wrapped in Toothless's wings. It was warm, not suffocatingly so but a comfortable warmth. I looked up to see him looking at me with care in his eyes and pulled myself closer to him to hug him. Then I felt it, my soul 'felt' lighter, like it had been soaking wet before, then confessing was like running it through a dryer. It was at that moment that I decided that if there was a dragon that I was meant to have as a companion it was Toothless. I slowly did as my mother had showed me before she died in that damned hospital room with Cloud Jumper (her stormcutter) from cancer. I slowly with tears in my eyes and hope in my heart looked away and raised my open hand up to about a foot from his snout, and waited. I waited for what seems like an eternity. Just when I thought he had up and left I felt his warm snout in my hand and what felt like electricity pass between us. I then looked up at him for a moment before wrapping him in a hug. "Thank you" I whispered.

Then a deeper voice I had never heard before but felt ever so familiar answered

"You're welcome".

 _ **TRIGGER OVER sorry y'all it was necessary-ish for the plot**_

4YEARS LATER

"MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP!" my alarm screamed. I opened a weary eye and reached out to hit the button to make it shut up, only to see nothing but darkness and my hand to hit a warm, dry, and scaly wall. and i realized where I was

"Toothless get off me I need to head to school."

"No, you're warm"

"Toothless I'm going to be late"

"UGH, fine, but only because that blasted alarm clock is getting annoying" he said lifting his wing so I could get up. I begrudgingly rolled out of the comfort and warmth of my best friend and my bed. I turned the alarm off and got dressed.

"Come on you useless reptile unless you don't want breakfast. That got his attention he raised his head up to look at me with wide eyes before narrowing them.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Try me." We stare at eachother for a moment before laughing and we head down stairs. after breakfast I grab my bag and head for the door.

"You coming with me to school today or you gonna go exploring?" I ask.

"I think I'll stay here today, I'll meet you at the cove after you get out" he says thoughtfully

I shrug my shoulders "see you then" and head out the door.

"DONT DIE" Toothless calls after me as I exit the room **(AN: i will give a shout out to anyone who PMs me the book, book series, and the person/ object who I just made a reference to, Lexi you can't answer because you already got a shout out today. HINT: the author is: Lisa Mcmann )**

later at school

I'm at my locker getting stuff for second period when I feel myself get lifted off the ground.

"HAY USELESS" Scott (better known Snotlout and lesser known as my cousin)

" *sigh* Yes Snotlout?"

"Want to race your dragon this afternoon against Hookfang, oh wait YOUR DRAGON CAN'T FLY" He says while living up to his name and launching mucus and phlegm everywhere. I roll my eyes.

"He COULD fly if you hadn't destroyed his prosthetic attempting to hang glide with it" I retorted. After that day where I was the only thing between Toothless eating lead tormenter. Toothless never wore his prosthetic to school after that to avoid another incident.

"Ya that was fun, speaking of witch when are you get another one so I can try again?"

"I told you never, i'm broke and can't afford another." which is complete bull, I didn't need to buy it, my dad's friend made a decent living doing custom saddles,equipment, and general fabrication and he taught me how to use all his equipment so I can make Toothless as many tailfins as he needs within reason. Even then my dad is the CEO of Haddock industries the leader in the custom weapon industry and he would be more than willing to get Toothless a new tail. His rule is as long as you don't flaunt his money and you have good grades you get what you want. Not that that's a problem for me, I'm at the top of my class and I'm not the flaunting type. It was then that the bell rang and everyone headed for class.

After school

After school AKA hell (snotlout failed a test and came after me because of it so I was sporting a black eye and a cut where he threw me against the lockers. I walked back to my house and dropped my stuff off before heading to the cove, now the cove was where I met Toothless for the first time, where we learned to fly together with me controlling the tail fin, and above all it is our hang out. For me it's a safe haven, away from all my troubles. for Toothless it's a great place for a nap and for peace and quiet. We have spent several nights camping out here when Snotlout is hunting me with his friends or when I can't stand being around my father anymore. As I walked in I didn't see Toothless

"Toothless, you here bud?" I hear a rustling in the bushes and quickly hit the dirt and watch a big black blur dive over me and unceremoniously land in the pond with a splash. I start laughing as he climbs out of the pond and frowns suppressing a smile

"Not funny, not funny at all" he wines.

"Oh do you want an apology big babby boo?"

"rig ary roo" hi mimes me

"Then try this on!" I say as I dive at him and try to tackle him

"Are you feeling all my heart felt remorse?" In response he just falls forward effectively trapping me we wrestle for a bit before getting a text from my dad telling me to get home.

 **link: and that's the first chapter of the rogue. drop a fav. if you liked it and leave a review. so lexi what did you think?**

 **Lexi: I think I don't get paid enough for this.**

 **Link: You don't get paid at all you volunteered.**

 **Lexi: I get paid in slightly suggestive comments and dirty jokes…**

 **Link: … no comment**

 **Hiccup: Link Toothless found the local brewery and is breaking in at the moment**

 **Link: AAAWWWWW CRAAPPPPP TOOTHLESS**


	2. ch2

**Link: alright one more should do it. one, two, THREE *random grunting followed by a thud* and there… oh the viewers are here hiccup you get the machine started i'll explain what's going on.**

 **Hiccup: on it**

 **Link: okay so remember last chapter where toothless had developed a taste for alcohol, ya so long story short we shot him with a tranquilizer dart and are about to use a device of my own creation called the GTM or the genetic taste modifier. basicly it will remove toothless's love for alcohol the question is what will replace it… we don't know we have no way to control that but…**

 **Hiccup: We better hurry he's waking up.**

 **Toothless: Hmm whaaa?**

 **Link:oh crap, seal the chamber ill start the process**

 **Toothless:what...what's going on?**

 **Link: filling the chamber with knockout gas**

 **Toothless: not agai*thunk* zzzzzzzzzz**

 **Link this is going to take a bit so let's get to the story**

 **Hiccup: Link doesn't own me or HTTYD**

chapter 2 hiccup's Pov

After I got the text from dad to head home I mounted Toothless and flew home. Upon arriving home I knew something was up from the amount of dragons on the front lawn.

"Another party? That's the third one this month," Toothless moaned.

"I know right? I swear one of these days we will have to build a house in the cove and just move there permanently," I groaned back.

If there is one thing you should know about my father it's that he is the complete opposite of me. Where I am more than happy with it just being me and Toothless, he is basically a walking party. Where I use my creativity for peaceful purposes, he looks at everything's potential to become a weapon. The most notable difference between us is our size, where I am a walking fish bone he is a mountain.

After we landed, I walked inside to find my father. Only to bump into Gerald or more commonly known as Gobber the belch or just Gobber. (He is the five time champion of the berk belching contest).

"Ah Hiccup me boy, where you been?" He asked in his traditional thick Scottish accent.

"You know me, Gobber here and there. Oh hey have you seen my father?"

"Oh yeaaah he is over by the counter in the middle of a drinking contest with 'is brother"

"Thanks Gobber, hey if he asks where Toothless and I are, we are in the cove" I said rolling my eyes.

"Sure thing Hiccup, say you'll have to take me to this cove of yours one day." Gobber said getting a look of excitement in his eye.

"Sorry Gobber but for now that's not going to happen any time soon, the cove is the one place where I can get away from everything and I know you. All dad has to do to find me is get you drunk and you will tell him everything."

"I would not" he said getting indignent. I gave him a skeptical look.

"Okay ya you got me, can I at least see a picture?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I'll take one next time i'm out there, well I got school in the morning so I'm going to get going night Gobber" I said putting my hand out for our traditional handshake.

"'Night kid" he said, accepting the gesture. I then grabbed the night bag I had taken to keeping packed before heading back out the door and telling Toothless to head for the cove.

Upon arriving in the cove we headed for the small cave on the far side that we usually sleep in on nights like this. Inside we see the collection of items that we had gathered there over the years: a few mattresses for Toothless to sleep on, a small electric camping lantern, alarm clock, and some other things that we have found over the years. I set my bag down and got changed as Toothless lit the fire pit for warmth and settled in on the mattress. After I got changed I joined Toothless on the mattress before he curled me up in his wings.

"Night Toothless."

"Night Hiccup."

"Toothless, you're glowing again."

"Sorry"

 **Link: And the process will be completed in one minute, oh hey Lexi joined us, hey Lexi!**

 **Lexi: 'sup**

 **Robotic voice: procese complete in 3...2...1 *door opens in a cloud of mist and Toothless stumbles out*.**

 **Toothless: OWWWW what gronckle hit me**

 **Hiccup: How you feeling bro?**

 **Toothless: everything hurts, hey why do I have the sudden urge to eat as much eel as i can find even though I know it's bad for me?**

 **Link: *facepalm* alright back in the GTM you go that's it in you go.**

 **Hiccup: well yall know the drill Like, fav, review yadayadayada see yall in the next chapter.**

 **Lexi: HEY THAT'S MY LINE!**

 **Hiccup: *gulp* I'm just gonna… ya *takes off running***


	3. breaking point

**Link:AAAANNNNDDDD WELCOME BACK TO THE STRANGEST PLOT EVER CONCEIVED.**

 **Lexi: (mumbles so link can't hear) yeah and the worst spelling ever conceived… I'm tired.**

 **Link: so in other news we finally fixed Toothless he now is into pistachio ice cream… don't look at me like that we kept getting strange things… I think the official list is (looks at paper) eels,dog,dragons,rocks,zippleback gas, and then printer ink.**

 **Lexi: Printer ink? I'm not complaining about missing that one… Wait did you say** _ **Dragons?**_

 **Link: It wasn't pretty he tried to eat his remaining tailfin so when we got something semi normal we gave up**

 **Lexi:... Okay, let's say we get to the story. HEY TOOTHLESS, GOT ANY CHOCOLATE?**

 **Link:... i have no comment (spreads wings and flys off)**

 **Lexi: WAIT WHAT ABOUT MY CHOCOLATE? (Flys off after him)**

Hiccups POV 1 week later in the school cafeteria

"So Toothless, what do you want to do this afternoon?" I asked my companion as we headed over to our usual seats in the corner of the cafeteria.

"I don't know, probably take a nap while you do homework then annoy you to go flying and then watch daredevil on netflix **(I wish I did but i don't own this either)** for a bit. What about you?"

"Ehh probably do my homework then go flying with you and watch tv with you." I said sitting down at the table. Then just before I started into my lunch a massive hand slammed it into my face and I heard a few laughs that could usually be associated with the group that it seemed to make it their personal mission to make my life hell. I hear Toothless start to growl as I removed the plate of instant mash potatoes from my face wiping it out of my eyes to see Snotlout and the twins laughing at me with their dragons behind them doing the same. I tried to stand up but slipped in the potatoes on the floor and this got the attention of the entire student body who started laughing save fishlegs and a few other nerds who gave me looks of sympathy. Toothless walked over and helped me up.

"Gods useless can't you do anything without your dragons help." Snotlout said wiping tears out of his eyes. "Ya your so useless your dad probably will kick you out as soon as you finish high school." Laughed tuffnut. Ruffnut just laughed in agreement. I just tuned them out per usual and started to walk out to clean myself up before I heard Snotlout say something that froze me in my tracks.

"You're so useless I bet your mother regrets ever having you, AND SHE'S DEAD!"

I stopped, Toothless went to attack him but I gave him a signal to stand down as I turned around with hate in my eyes. I began to walk towards him.

"You want to say that again bitch." I said with a growl.

Astrid's POV

To say that I was shocked was an understatement, I was actually a little scared. I had never heard that much hate in Hiccup's voice. I mean come on, it's Hiccup! This was the kid who wasn't aloud to use lab equipment anymore because he kept dropping it. This was the kid who could rarely walk down the hall without tripping over something or nothing and was bullied and laughed at daily and just took it never saying a word. So the fact that he actually was pissed off was actually kind of scary. Snotlout being the idiot he is of course repeated the statement only of make it halfway through before finding out what the floor looks like up close.

The lunch room went silent.

Snotlout when to get up but was met with Hiccups shoe and a loud snap was heard and blood hit the floor followed by Snotlout's cry in pain showing that his nose was broken. When he went to get up the second time Hiccup grabbed his hair and slammed his head into his knee before dragging him up face to face with Hiccup.

"You can insult me all you want, you can beat me, and whatever you want but never insult my mother,YOU HEAR ME!" Hiccup screamed at Snotlout, who was cowering in fear.

"HICCUP, STAND DOWN!"principal Ronald yelled. Hiccup huffed before kneeing Snotlout in the head one more time knocking him out before giving Toothless a slight nod and reaching into his backpack and pulling out a metal box and hit a button on said box which then unfolded into a prosthetic fin for toothless after attaching the fin to toothless he mounted him and flew out of the building.

Hiccups POV 5 hours later at hiccup's house

I was sitting on the couch with Toothless when I heard the door slam and my father came into view glaring with Skullcrusher behind him. He walked up to me and grabbed me by my shirt.

"WHAT DID YOU DO." he growled.

"I stood up for myself he started it when he insulted mom". I replied with a glare of my own

"THAT STILL DOESN'T JUSTIFY PUTTING YOUR COUSIN IN THE HOSPITAL WITH A CONCUSSION AND A BROKEN NOSE CAUSING HIS PARENTS TO MAKE ME PAY FOR HIS BILL OR THEY THREATENED TO SUE ME" he screamed causing even scull crusher to flinch.

"It's not like we don't have enough to pay for it". I mumbled but he heard it anyway

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU THINK I'M PAYING FOR IT? NO YOU ARE TOO MAKE UP FOR HURTING YOU RELATIVE!" It was at this point I started to laugh.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"You're yelling at me for hurting Scot once when he has broken my nose, dislocated my shoulder, and given me concussions more times than I can count. I'm also laughing at the fact that you think I'm going to stay long enough to pay."

"What do you mean?" He asked losing his edge realising he was in the wrong.

"I'm leaving, you really think after this i'm going to stick around? As soon as I get out of highschool you are going to force me into college so I can take over your weapons company even though I don't want to. I wanted to major in dragon training but NOOO I have to up hold the Haddock name. The only reason I stayed long enough to see you is so I can give you this" i said handing him a stack of letters. "Give those to the people they are addressed to would you, and don't try to find me and or stop me." I then turned my back to my father and walked outside with Toothless mounting him with a backpack full of stuff and flying off.

"HICCUP!" I looked back to see dad and Skullcrusher chasing us I looked up into the darkening sky and saw a cloud bank.

"Come on Toothless time to disappear"

"On it " he replied and we darted for the clouds and soon lost them due to Toothless's speed and camouflage with the darkness. I knew that if we stopped they would quickly find us thanks to skullcrushers tracking abilities so our only option was to go over sea so our scent would be lost amongst the waves. I told this to Toothless who suggested we go to multiple countries to throw them off the scent even more so after much debate we decided on a country. Iceland here we come.

 **Link: GET OFF ME**

 **Lexi: NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU KEEP THE CHOCOLATE**

 **Link manages to get out from under Lexi before taking off running screaming "NEVER"**

 **Lexi: GET BACK HERE!**

 **Hiccup (facepalm)**

 **Toothless: the sad part is this is normal**

 **Onyx: (looks at camera) like, fav, review….don't whatever I have to go save Link you two in?**

 **Toothless and hiccup look at each other**

" **NAAA"**


	4. Canada?

**Link:(camera cuts to link hidden behind a device in the garage) hey guys we are back and coming back with a vengeance. Tho i'm hiding right now because Lexi found my expreso stash and drank it all….**

 **Lexi: link? Come on I really want to go swimming! Pleasepleasepleaseplease!**

 **Link: At 2 in the morning in the winter are u crazy**

 **Lexi: a little… but you really don't have a choice here (grabs link and flies off) enjoy the chapter!**

 **Link:help me**

Chapter 4 Canada Hiccup's POV _**(also forgot to mention this is set a bit in the future so there is more advanced technology)**_

We have been flying for hours above the clouds and I can tell Toothless is getting tired. I look at the GPS mounted in the saddle to discover that we are just over the very tip of Canada and about 30 miles from the closest town. I nuge Toothless and direct him to dive down past the cloud banks o to find somewhere to rest for the night only to dive into a snow storm and be quickly blinded by the flakes. I put my goggles on but the snow is so thick I can't see.

"Toothless can you see?" I ask yelling over the blistering wind.

"Nope I can't see a thing." he replies frustrated. We're flying blind… not good. I look to the altimeter on my HUD (heads up display) it registers an altitude of 2137 ft and dropping I calling out to Toothless the numbers in hundreds.

"2000 ft….1900….1800...1700…" Toothless starts to level off. "1400...1300...1200...1100….1000" The wind picks up and drives us off course, but Toothless corrects barely as we enter the hundreds. "800...700...600...500…" The wind slams into us and I feel the tailfin freeze and the cable snap. The rest of the numbers fly by as we spiral out of control towards the ground. 300, 200, 100, 50, 5 WHAM! We smash into a snowbank. Toothless groanes and blacks out. Holding on to my last sliver of consciousness I manage to fire of the emergency flare gun on the saddle.

LINEBREAK

As I slowly came too and remembered the past events I noticed straight away something was off, I was warm, given my last known location I should be frozen in ice or hypothermic at least. I slowly open my eyes and let them focus to see an unfamiliar ceiling. Immediately my thoughts jump to Toothless, I got to sit up but I yelp in pain as my chest lights up like red hot pokers. I flop back down on to the bed as the door opens revealing a raven haired girl who looked about my age.

"You up?" she says as she walks over to my bed side and checks my head for a temperature.

"Yup, so um who are you? And what happened?" I ask.

"My name is Heather, and I could ask the same of you. All I know is that some of the men came in dragging you and your dragon on a sled two weeks ago and brought you here because I can speak some English and my mother is a nurse." she explains. Satisfied I don't have a temperature she sits down on the edge of the bed carefully so she doesn't jostle my tender ribs. My eyes widen at the amount of time I was out then my mind hits something else that made my heart freeze for a moment.

"TOOTHLESS, is he okay?" I ask trying to sit up only to have her shove me back down.

"He's fine, he has few bruises and he's a bit shaken but other than that he is fine, he's out in the stables with my razor whip Windshear." she explains causing me to breathe a sigh of relief. "So what is an American like yourself doing flying through one of the worst snowstorms we have seen in awhile?" She questions me and I look up and begin to tell her my story.

LINEBREAK

It's about 4 weeks since the crash and I'm sitting in the stables leaning on Toothless and casualty chatting back and forth with him as I fix his prosthetic with some tools Heather got me and listening to the wind still howling outside. Heather's mother is a very friendly lady and they have been very caring. To repay them for their kindness I fixed the boiler for them and have done some other minor repairs while my ribs were healing from the crash. Heather and I have become good friends.

"So what's our next move" I ask looking up from the now finished tailfin. Toothless shrugs

"I really don't know but somewhere warmer is all I ask, I'm not big on this climate." he says I nod and pull up my holo map.

"So we are here." I say pointing to the map. "if we island hop from here to Greenland then jump to Iceland we could go to norway then head south for warmer climates" I suggest drawing a line on the map. Toothless nods then gestures to the leg from Iceland to Norway.

"I don't know I could fly that far the other legs sure but that's out of my range." he explains I nod

"Alright we will see about a boat to get us over that piece but it looks like we will be doing some long distance cold weather flying so i'll look about proper gear before we leave here." I say as we hear the door open and close as Heather comes in.

"Hey" she nods before walking over to where windshear lay

"Hey" I nod back "so where would one look for winter flying gear if on a strict budget?" I ask she thinks for a moment before walking over to a dark corner of the stable and pulling the tarp off a pile of dragon racing equipment.

"My father and his nadder, Snowstorm were one of the best winter dragon racers of all time and had won several Iditarod's" **(AN: yes I know this is a dog sled race but it works okay).** "They entered the 2027 Iditarod with the intention of it being the last race they ever ran. They made it halfway before they hit a massive snowstorm. Both him and snowstorm were never seen again but we found his racing equipment in a snow bank. I'm was too young to remember it but mom is still upset about it so don't mention it. But she said if you need snow gear you can use his old stuff just don't take the saddle, too many memories I think. I nod in thanks, before standing up and walking over to where she was and looking at the equipment and start setting aside why we need.

-snow Goggles for toothless

\- snow visor update for my HUD

-wing And tail defrosters (to prevent ice build up)

and some other thing things.

I bring the stuff over to toothless and start applying it to my gear, Heather walks over and joins us.

"So where are you heading after you cross the ocean?" She asks. I look up from my work to toothless.

"We don't rightly know, we figured we'd just wander for awhile and find somewhere to settle down, but I always wanted to be a dragon trainer so I might try to find a job as an apprentice to one and go from there." I explain. Heather nods thoughtfully before gesturing to a spot in Ireland on the holo map.

"I have a friend who's dad is a dragon trainer; they used to live here until he got a bigger plot of land and opened up a training arena. Last I heard he's looking for an apprentice I'll let him know you're coming if you want and you can try out." She offers.

"Yes, I think I will take you up on that offer"

 **Link: "remind me why we are here again"link asks while sitting in a very cold lake with Lexi using him for warmth.**

 **Lexi: Because it's fun. And Onyx is asleep so we get us time.**

 **Link:...eep**

 **Lexi: Just be quiet and cuddle. Oh wait… We have an audience… Umm…follow, fave, review, you know the drill, now go away.**

 **Link: save me, she's crazy**


	5. Chapter 5

alright so... it saddens me to say but I'm leaving the fanfiction world, me and my editor Lexi are going to start work on an actual book of our own and publish it. this brings me to the topic of this update, adoption, I'm looking for writers willing to take up the mantle and finish what I started to qualify I will read some of ur work and deem you worthy or not, if interested PM me there will be one final update to each story and finish draconic time warp. thank you all for supporting us in our endeavors and supporting me from the start.


End file.
